


Darren, I'm Fine

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is injured whilst shooting the muggging scene. It's just a scratch on the face, but Darren's anxious to look after him all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darren, I'm Fine

Darren’s there when they film the alleyway scene. He’s not needed, but he’s still there, holding Chris’ coat and can of diet coke ( Chris refuses to let coffee anywhere near his mouth and Darren can’t blame him.) So Chris is doing his thing, occasionally being replaced by stunt doubles, and Darren’s not to nervous- they’ve left the fighting to professionals, he’s glad about that. He doesn’t want his Chris getting hurt.

When he hears a guy yell ‘Cut!’ and a couple of people run up to Chris he doesn’t worry about it. It happens all the time, Chris probably messed something up or they not to fix his costume. It’s fine. When Chris walks away from the scene clutching an ice pack to his face though, Darren knows it’s not.

‘Chris, what happened to you?’ Darren, anxiously walking up to Chris. They’re the other side of the alley, away from the fans recording. They don’t want to be seen, they’re pretty sure Darren hasn’t yet.

‘Fell,’ Chris says, taking the ice pack off his face and looking at the blood on it. ‘I’m fine though.’

‘No you’re not!’ Darren says, starting to dab the ice onto Chris’ cheek. ‘You’re bleeding, Chris!’

Chris rolls his eyes, turning his cheek away from Darren. ‘It’s fine seriously. You know how they are, overreacting.’

Darren shakes his head and frowns, nervously scrunching up his toes in his shoes. His Chris is hurt and that’s not okay.

‘I’m gonna sit down,’ Chris says, walking over to a chair. He’s kind of fed up with this ice pack. He’s fine, it doesn’t even hurt, just stings, and he was cold before they made him put a stupid block of ice to his face. If he could, he’d take it off, but he knows he’ll just get yelled at by the make up team.

Darren decides not to join Chris, instead running up to the one of the make up department.

‘Hey!’ he pants, not sure what to say. ‘Is Chris gonna- I mean, he’s gonna be okay right?’

‘What?’ the lady asks, looking over to where Chris is hunched in his chair. ‘Oh, yeah, it’s just a scratch. He’ll be fine, don’t worry.’ She smiles as Darren thanks her, returning to where Chris is.

‘Don’t worry Chris, the lady says you’ll be fine,’ he smiles, sounding thoroughly relieved. ‘Does it hurt tons? I could ask if they’ll put some cream on it, maybe, or a plaster-‘

‘Darren,’ Chris interrupts, staring at his boyfriend. ‘I’m. Fine. Now just sit down and keep me company? I’m freezing here.’

‘You’re cold?’ Darren says, seemingly deaf to everything Chris said before that. ‘Wait right here Chris, don’t move!’ He looks at Chris sternly, as if Chris had been planning a get away, before running out of sight.

A minute later Darren’s returned, carrying an armful of blankets and two hot chocolates.

‘Here you are!’ he cries, draping the blanket’s round Chris’ body before Chris can refuse. He’s managed to include Chris arm’s inside, leaving Chris absolutely stuck when it comes to picking up his hot chocolate.

‘I’ll get that, don’t worry,’ Darren says, patting Chris on the head before picking up the drink.

‘Darren, stop, please,’ Chris cries half heartedly, knowing his protest was useless. ‘I’m fine!’

‘Shhh shhh,’ Darren says, pressing the drink to Chris’ mouth. ‘You’ll be fine in the morning.’

Chris eventually decides it’s easier to just go along with things, and just sits there, letting Darren hold the drink to his mouth, wondering if his boyfriend would ever stop being so adorably protective.


End file.
